1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a method of determining a type of defect of a memory cell included in a memory device and a memory device using the method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A memory device includes a plurality of memory cells that store data. To enable a system including the memory device to operate normally, errors in data stored therein need to be minimized. There are various causes of errors (defects) occurring in data in the memory cells. For instance, a data error may occur continuously because a memory cell has a physical fault, but there may be data errors that commonly occur during the operation of the memory device.
However, it can be difficult to correctly determine a type of the defect occurring in a memory cells and to treat the defect in a different manner depending on the type of the defect.